Daijoubu
by Kotome Yubake Shimizu
Summary: Oneshot, post-final. Hana se deshace de sus últimas sospechas respecto de los amigos de su padre. En cuanto a Yoh, él sólo disfruta de la compañía. Hao pasa a saludar.


Nota: Ubicado después del final del Kang Zeng Bang, pero antes de Snake's Legs.

Daijoubu

Yoh dejó de prestarle atención a la comida y a la conversación entre sus viejos amigos, para saborear, en particular, el momento concreto que estaba viviendo.

Había algo especial en ese entorno deliciosamente familiar, un ambiente nostálgico a costumbre revivido a pesar de los años; la sensación placentera y reconfortante de que, después de todo, nada había cambiado.

_"Dejando de lado algunas... pequeñas diferencias",_ pensó, mirando entretenido a ese niño que parecía una versión decolorada de Ren y que observaba a los presentes cómodamente situado en el regazo de su padre.

Sonriendo, Yoh buscó el rostro de Hana, y sus miradas se cruzaron. El niño parecía estar aún acostumbrándose a la extraña mezcla de personalidades que cenaban esa noche en su casa, pero aun a su edad entendía parte de la importancia de aquella reunión, por lo que mantenía prudencia y guardaba silencio, atento al comportamiento de las visitas y a la expresión alegre y relajada de su propio padre en medio de lo que el pequeño consideraba un escándalo humano; tan habituado estaba a la calma de su hogar, que sólo él mismo solía perturbar y que, sin embargo, reinaba gracias al estricto control de Tamao.

Hana se quedó contemplando a Yoh casi interrogante, pero él lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

Era la misma sonrisa con la que conseguía apaciguar cualquier corazón..., pero era para Hana.

El niño desconocía la multitud de buenos recuerdos y experiencias con los que cargaba su padre en aquella sonrisa, pero eso no le impidió comprender que no había razón por la cual sentir recelo; que cada una de esas personas era de confianza, porque eran gente que su padre amaba. Le devolvió la sonrisa con algo de timidez.

Yoh se puso de pie y, automáticamente, todos lo miraron. Sin embargo, no había preocupación en sus rostros; no había motivo por el cual preocuparse.

—Me voy afuera un momento; ya vuelvo.

Salió al jardín. Por encima de su cabeza, las estrellas brillaban como nunca y casi parecían al alcance de su mano.

—Hace una noche preciosa —comentó.

—Se te ve contento, Yoh —señaló una voz familiar.

Yoh se dio la vuelta y levantó la vista al tejado. La figura de Hao, ataviada en un bello _yukata_ rojo con un complejo estampado de flores, hojas y mariposas, le sonreía. Yoh le devolvió el gesto.

—Lo estoy..., hermano.

Era bueno poder finalmente tener una charla normal con Hao, incluso si él ya no estaba vivo.

—Te queda bien ese _yukata_ —agregó.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —concedió Hao con toda calma.

Yoh rió brevemente.

—Después de todo este tiempo... —comenzó, pensativo—. Es fantástico, ¿no? Quiero decir... que estemos todos así, juntos.

—Tiene gracia que lo digas, cuando hace apenas unas horas tu propio hijo te saludó con una patada —ironizó Hao.

—Veo que nada se te escapa —dijo Yoh con humor, y la mueca pícara de Hao se ensanchó ligeramente—. Bueno, es un niño..., y es el hijo de Anna también. No pretendas que sea suave con nadie. Si no te cuidas, podría golpearte _a ti_.

—Ajá... Seguro —replicó Hao pasándose los dedos por entre los largos mechones de cabello, como para enfatizar su falta de preocupación.

—No te duermas en los laureles, _tío Hao_.

Hao pareció asqueado de repente, como si acabaran de ofrecerle algo podrido.

—Más te vale no haberle enseñado al mocoso a llamarme así.

—Oh, eso lo averiguarás tú solito.

—Demonios, Yoh...

Yoh volvió a reír. Hao tenía el ceño fruncido, pero su mirada no sostenía ningún tipo de rencor.

El bullicio en el interior de la casa no había disminuído, e invitaba a ser parte de él.

—¿Te gustaría develar ese misterio ahora? —planteó Yoh, señalando el origen del ruido con la cabeza.

—Ah, no; paso. Quisiera ahorrarme el disgusto por el momento —respondió Hao; tanto su expresión como su tono de voz eran la definición gráfica del edulcorante artificial.

—Es una forma creativa de decir que te rindes.

—Y ésa es una forma muy típica de intentar convencerme de que me humille públicamente.

—Está bien; tú ganas. Pero me gustaría ver la cara que pondrá Hana cuando vea que pareces mi hermano menor.

Hao se encogió de hombros.

—Soy el Shaman King. Podría tomar la forma que quisiera, pero eso de hacerte viejo te lo dejo a ti. Sólo elegí seguir siendo el más guapo de los dos.

—¿Oh? ¿Al gran Hao le da miedo tomar una forma de mi misma edad y terminar pareciendo más viejo y feo que yo?

—Al contrario. Sólo estoy siendo un hermano piadoso.

—Vaya, no merezco tanta bondad —suspiró Yoh—. Bueno..., me voy con los otros —decidió, señalando hacia atrás con la cabeza—. Ya hablaremos más en otro momento.

—Seguro. Estoy en todas partes; me encontrarás donde sea.

Se hizo un silencio pacífico mientras Yoh sentía un súbito acceso de afecto por el ente omnipotente frente a él.

—... Me alegra que estés bien —expresó con franqueza, sorprendiendo a Hao ligeramente.

—Ya. No te pongas cursi y vete. Te están esperando —replicó el Shaman King dándole la espalda.

Yoh se alegró de oír una sonrisa sutil en su voz. Entretenido, se le ocurrió que, quizá, hasta se había sonrojado con su inesperado comentario. Así de ridículo y tímido podía llegar ser su hermano mayor a veces, por muy maduro que se creyera.

Rió entre dientes y volvió, a paso perezoso, con el resto de su familia. La noche aún era muy joven, pero su corazón estaba satisfecho.

Porque, de alguna manera, todo estaba bien.

::Owari::

* * *

Terminado: 15/04/12, 18:36 hs.

Con el regreso de Flowers, se me ocurrió tomar una viñeta del 2010, retocarla y darle forma, y así terminé con este fic. El original no tenía nada de lo que viene después del comentario de Hao sobre el saludo de Hana. De ahí que parezcan dos fics en uno. LOL

El título hace referencia a la típica frase de Yoh ("Daijoubu datte, nantoka naru"), que al traducirse al español significa algo así como "De alguna manera, todo estará bien/se solucionará/nos las arreglaremos/etc".


End file.
